Recuerdos dolorosos
by Saraha Sting
Summary: Un día el y su familia era felices como acrobatas, pero gracias a Zucco todo se arruino y un tragico accidente le costo la vida de sus padres


**Hola a todos este es mi primer fic de los teen titans espero que les guste esta serie fue una de las mejores formo parte de mi infancia y pues si les agrada tal vez haga más, bueno aquí está el fic, los teen titans no pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores.**

Comenzaba amanecer en la torre, parecía un día común para los titanes, excepto para Robin, era el día en que sus padres habían muerto por culpa de Zucco, se sentía horrible por dentro, la noche anterior Starfire se había quedado dormida en sus brazos ya que habían tenido que combatir a varios criminales, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos después de dicho cuanto se querían.

Robin soñaba sus padres, sus últimos momentos en los que estuvieron con él, comiendo con ellos, cuando estaban a salvo gracias a Batman, las risas de el y sus padres antes de empezar su acto, pero después vinieron esas horribles imágenes de cuando ellos caían, estaban tirados en el suelo en un charco de sangre, mientras que el lloraba desconsoladamente aun lado de sus cuerpos, hasta que despertó con la respiración agitada, gritando.

-¡No!-se dio cuenta que otra vez volvió a soñar con eso, Starfire que aun se encontraba dormida, se movía queriendo despertar, el chico maravilla salió con cuidado de la cama para no despertar a Star, se cambio su traje por ropa de civil, se quinto el antifaz, para ponerse unas gafas, y cerró con cuidado la puerta, con el sonido Starfire despertó, logro percatarse que Robin no estaba a un lado de ella, así que abrió la puerta solo para oír pasos, supuso que era Robin, voló deprisa buscándolo hasta que lo encontró, solo que no con su traje, si no con ropa muy diferente, traía unas gafas, veía que estaba tomando su moto, subió y arranco, Starfire decidió seguirlo sin que el se percatara.

Robin estaba tomando rumbo a ciudad Gotica, pero antes se detuvo e4n una florería, compro dos ramos y acelero, detrás de esas gafas se escondían lágrimas, ese era el peor día para el que pudiera existir, por el camino solo le venían esas horribles imágenes de ellos cayendo y el mirándolos con horror gritando "No".

Starfire se había preguntado porque Robin se había levantado temprana, adonde se dirigía y porque compro flores, tantas preguntas invadían su mente, hasta que logro ver un letrero a lo lejos que decía "Bienvenidos a Ciudad Gotica", Star sabía que esa era la antigua ciudad de Robin, pero que haría el ahí.

Robin por fin llego a su destino Ciudad Gotica, una de las ciudades que odiaba un poco, solo faltaban unos minutos para llegar al cementerio donde enterraron a sus padres, ya faltaban menos kilómetros para que el llegara, después ver a lo lejos el cementerio, todos los recuerdos comenzaron a regresar los buenos y los malos haciendo sentir cada vez peor al chico maravilla, solo bajo de su moto y abrió la puerta.

Starfire lo estaba observando desde el cielo, Robin le había contado acerca de estos lugares, donde la personas fallecidas se enterraban aquí y donde se venía visitar a los que ya no estaban entre nosotros, Star continuaba siguiéndolo hasta que él se detuvo en dos tumbas.

Las dos tumbas con los nombres de Jonn y Mary Grayson padres de Richard Dick Grayson, el nombre real de Robin, el nombre que quiso que fuera un secreto para los titanes, dejo los dos ramos de flores blancas en ambas tumbas, lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos celestes, detuvo su llanto cuando escucho a alguien que se encontraba detrás de el, al instante supo quien era, así que se seco sus lagrimas.

-¿Qué haces aquí Starfire?-pregunto, la pelirroja solos se sorprendió.

-Robin que es lo que te sucede, desde ayer en la noche has estado algo extraño y te fuiste sin decir a donde ibas.

-Creo que es hora-suspiro.

-Hora de qué? y ¿Quiénes son Jonn y Mary Grayson- dijo lo ultimo refiriéndose a las tumbas.

-Eran mis padres-contesto tratando de contener las lagrimas de sus ojos, Star se sorprendió-mi nombre real es Richard Dick Grayson, mis padres y yo éramos acróbatas en un circo "Los voladores Grayson", un día Tony Zucco un mafioso vino pidiendo dinero a cambio el nos ofrecería protección, no se lo dimos, el me tenia, papá trataba de ayudarme, hasta que a él lo golpearon, Batman llego y logro que se Zucco se fuera, en el mismo día mientras estábamos en un acto, y solo estaban mis padres, los cables se chisparon, mientras ellos caían yo solo los miraba con horror, no sabía qué hacer, mi madre gritaba "Dick" y yo solo grite "No", yo los vi en el suelo en un charco de sangre llore, hasta que decidí bajar, vi sus cuerpos, ya era muy tarde habían muerto-dijo mientras una lagrima era derramada en su mejilla-Bruce pago el funeral y me adopto, quise convertirme en Robin para ayudar a las personas.

-Lo siento, yo… jamás debí venir aquí-Star estaba a punto de tomar vuelo, pero el chico maravilla la detuvo del brazo.

-Espera! Star esto no es tu culpa, yo debí decirte la verdad, solo que no sabía si lo ibas a entender-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Robin si te entiendo mis padres murieron, todos hemos perdido familia, se que esto es muy doloroso para ti, pero prométeme que serás más honesto conmigo.

-Te lo prometo Star-fijo la mirada hacia ella, para después voltear a las tumbas de sus padres.

-Se que tus padres deben estar orgullosos del chico en el que te has convertido al igual que yo lo estoy Richard-dijo la ojiverde tocando su mejilla, el tomo la mano de Star y sonriéndole.

 **FIN**

 **Desde que conocí la historia de Robin siempre se me ha hecho una de las más tristes, pero díganme que les pareció, si necesito mejorar o y si les gusto tal vez haga otro.**

 **Apropósito quería preguntarles si ustedes se enteraron que habrá una serie que se llamara "Titans" digamos que empezara a mediados del 2016, los personajes que se confirmaron fueron Nightwing, Starfire, Raven, Batichica y otros dos personajes que no recuerdo su nombre, por ahora no ha sido confirmada la presencia de Cyborg o de Chico Bestia la serie la pasaran por TNT, como dije aun no sabe exactamente la fecha de estreno, si quieren más información sobre la serie está en uno de mis fics con el nombre de "La profecía", no es necesario que lo lea la información está en el capítulo 6 o puede que suba algo de información en mi pagina.**

 **Bueno nos vemos hasta otro fic.**

 **Bye :)**


End file.
